deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Velma Mudge
}} '''Velma Mudge' is one of the minor characters of Devious Maids. She is the elderly mother of Genevieve Delatour. Biography 'Early Life' Velma was married to a man who died during the Korean War, leaving her pregnant with Genevieve and a single mother during the 50s. To provide for her family she started working, but other people simply told her to get a husband. She went through a lot of men - including Henri's father - which left a mark on Genevieve. Unfortunately Velma remained alone, but she continued to be strong for her children. She did everything in order to put clothes on their backs and a roof over their heads. When Genevieve was 6 years old, she had a weight problem. Velma always joked about that and she used to call her "the butterball express". Genevieve never enjoyed that. Originally, Genevieve was named Eunice Mudge; a name she hated. One day, Eunice decided to rise above the muck and mire of her childhood in order to create a life of elegance and refinement. So she found the name "Genevieve" in a romance novel, and she eventually decided to use it. After that, she made Henri change his name too. Velma never agreed with that, due to her belief that her children are not allowed to be ashamed of her, after what she did for them. Velma and her daughter did not see each other since 2012, because Genevieve did not want her mother to visit. Velma thought it was because she does not let Genevieve act like a phony like her rich and snobby friends. 'Season 2' After she called Henri, Zoila is shocked when Genevieve’s mom, Velma, shows up on her doorstep, but not as shocked as Genevieve. That night, Remi and Genevieve sit down for an awkward dinner with Velma. She reveals that Genevieve is a phony and her real name is Eunice Mudge; then she takes her false teeth out to get corn out of them. Disgusted, Genevieve storms out and orders Zoila to get rid of her mom. That night, Zoila corners Velma and tries to convince her to go home because Genevieve needs her rest. The old woman gives her a speech about how hard it was for her to be a single mother in the 1950’s and how ungrateful Genevieve is for everything she did for her. She says if Genevieve wants her to leave, she can tell her herself. Zoila heads back to Genevieve’s room and lectures her about the fifth commandment and honoring her mother. She reminds her that her mom isn’t going to be around forever and she should try to have a relationship with her. Later, while Velma is looking for the television remote, Genevieve says to Zoila she is right and she can't kick her mother out of her house because she will regret it. However, she adds she needs more time to figure out how to handle her, so she is going to the Four Seasons for a few weeks. Genevieve leaves the house, asking Zoila to take care of her mother. Zoila is struggling to get along with Velma, who has taken up residence at Genevieve’s mansion since she learned about her daughter’s health problems. Genevieve abandoned Zoila and let her go with her mom and ran away to a spa. Zoila is getting mad thanks to Velma, who uses a bell in order to call her. Evventually, Zoila convinces Genevieve to come home and deal with her mom. Genevieve gives her mom a long speech about treating her like crap her entire life and how she doesn’t need her negative energy. Zoila is commending Genevieve on finally standing up to her mom, and then Velma drops to the floor. She is rushed to the hospital, a few hours later Genevieve returns from the hospital in tears because her mom isn’t dead. She just has a minor heart problem. Genevieve is sad because she realized her mother won't ever being nice with her. Zoila consoles her and tells her she is going to stick by her mother and she is gonna give that woman the respect and dignity she refuses to give her. The next day, Velma is back in a wheelchair. Genevieve tells her Zoila helps her to pack for her trip back to Oklahoma. Velma teases her about her clothes, but Genevieve replies if Velma wants her to change she will do it because she decided to be a good daughter. Then, Zoila tells Velma Genevieve is going to push her because it will be safer for her. Genevieve and Velma begin their trip to the airport, while the old woman teases her daughter by saying she never know how to drive. Family Tree ---- Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 209 04.png Promo 209 05.png Promo 209 06.png Promo 209 07.png Promo 209 23.png References Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 2 Characters